


interrupted

by ficfucker



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: charon, lone, and a brief moment outside underworld
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Male Lone Wanderer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> sick of looking at this

In the last few weeks, Charon has become more open and more daring with his affection—which likely would go completely unnoticed, or perhaps ignored as friendly, by the untrained eye, due to the subtleties of his actions—but Lone still fills with a simmering heat when he feels Charon curl a hand possessively around his hip. They're barely out of the Underworld, passing by the remains of the prehistoric displays. 

"Want something?" Lone asks, voice soft. 

Charon rumbles in confirmation and before Lone can skirt around the front desks, Charon backs him up against one. 

Lone had been anticipating some show of appreciation, but not so soon, and certainly not in a place as risky as the museum. 

It was a standard visit. Lone supplied Winthrop with scrap, then tinkered with a generator when the ghoul admitted even he couldn't calibrate it on his own. Letters from Gob were delivered to Carol and food was ordered from Greta, who received the usual extra couple of caps as tip. Having stumbled through Andale about a week ago, Lone donated all the strange (very obviously human) meat he'd found in hopes the dead wouldn't have to be humiliated further; rather, used for scientific research. 

Charon was the relatively silent companion, but Lone knows that despite his hatred of that one corner in the Ninth, some part of his silenced heart belongs to the Underworld, if only for the fact that ghouls are allowed to exist as is there. Observing Lone donate and banter and assist filled him with what he thought had died when the bombs dropped: hope. A small smattering of faith that goodness existed in the Wastes. 

And here he is, contracted to that goodness, pursuing a relationship. 

Lone draws his palm up to the left side of Charon's scarred face, smiles so fondly. "Not like you, being so forward like this." 

"Hero of the Wastes… Must reap the rewards." Charon places a dry kiss to the Vaultie's forehead. 

It almost sounds poetic. 

"Not doing good deeds to get in your pants." 

"Consider it… a bonus." 

Lone giggles and rubs his thumb over the corner of Charon's bottom lip before toeing up and giving him an innocent kiss that ends in a breathy release. "I'll consider it a bonus, then. For sure." 

Charon's other hand grips his hip and though Lone knows what's to come, his stomach twists like a flame when Charon lifts him. He's set gently on the desk he was just boxed in against. Despite the added height, Charon still towers over him, milky blue eyes ignited with want. 

They kiss again, deeper this time, and Lone sighs beneath him, a hand coming to rest on the front of Charon's chest. Warm, even through his armor. 

Charon rubs up and down Lone's thighs, over the material of his armored vault suit. His palms dwarf the boy and he thinks, absently, that it's possible humans evolve smaller when they grow up in vaults, like how goldfish adapt to the size of the bowl they're put in. Lone parts his thighs and Charon steps between them, groaning deep in his throat when Lone immediately wraps his legs around his lower back, keenly aware of the shotgun Charon has holstered over his shoulder. 

Smiling, Lone can't maintain the kissing. "Make me feel so good," he murmurs. 

"Make you feel better back in Megaton," he promises in a rasp. 

Lone hums his delight, almost a moan. 

Charon is leaning down to kiss along the Vaultie's jaw when the large front door cracks open and the musty room is flooded with outside light. Charon instantly takes a step back, swings his shotgun into his palm, and aims it with blind but sure intent. Given room, Lone scrambles down from the desk. Before he can get a grip on his own weapon, Quinn breaks the tense silence and laughs awkwardly. 

"Sorry, fellas," he says, glancing away. The door slips shut and they're sunk back into the dank dark. "Returnin' back from a supply run." He's got a bulging duffle bag dangling from one side, all the utility pockets of his jacket visibly stuffed full. 

Charon grunts and puts his shotgun away mechanically. 

"Uh. You're fine, you didn't—we weren't—" 

Charon cuts Lone off to avoid further humiliation. "Tulip needs spare leather. Some of her stock armor requires patching," he says. It's bored and conversational. He's not embarrassed the way Lone is. Couldn't really care less what someone else might think of him, even a fellow ghoul, but he knows Lone isn't prepared to be so forward with their budding relationship. 

Quinn nods. He readjusts the way he's carrying the duffle bag. He clears his ragged throat into his fist. "Better get on it." 

They pass each other. Lone and Quinn both harbor an obvious stiffness in their gait, and with each step, the metal utensils on Quinn's belt jangle. 

Once Quinn has disappeared into the Underworld, Lone turns to Charon with a puckered up face, all nerves, and if Charon had it in him, he'd laugh. Instead, he dips down and kisses the boy near his hairline again, mutters, "Don't worry about it, kid." 

"I don't want anyone getting th-the wrong idea," he stammers. "Because they know about—your contract." Silently, Charon knows, Lone is also thinking to mention the occasional prejudice against ghoul and human relationships. 

"Don't worry about it," Charon repeats. He drapes an arm around Lone's shoulder and pulls him to his chest so they're perpendicular, until Lone turns on his heel and rests his cheek against Charon's breastplate. "They will be understanding. They appreciate you, more than they let on." 

Lone toes up and kisses his chin. 

"And let me show you… my appreciation, when we arrive home," Charon continues. 

That is more than ample encouragement, and with that, they step into the evening sunlight of the mall.


End file.
